birdmousefandomcom-20200213-history
Bird-Mouse
Bird-Mouse Bird-Mouse is the main character of the comic series and appears in most of the strips. This page is where you can find out about him. Appearance and Character Genetics Bird-Mouse is a guy bit it one strip it shows Bird-Mouse being "A guy on the inside" while dressed up in feminine clothes (Which was also the first appearance of Sir Father). But it is safe to assume that it was just for comedic purposes and Bird-Mouse is actually a guy. Bird-Mouse is a mix between a mouse and an owl. Bird-Mouse's owl genes come from his father, Sir Father, but we have never seen Bird-Mouse's mother. Appearance Bird-Mouse is half owl and half mouse so his appearance reflects these two animals. His head is oval shaped with two mouse like ears on the top. His face consists of a beak and two beady eyes, his body is all bird except for a mouse like tail at the back. In the Anime Adaption and Manga Adaption he is shown to have brown hair with a single highlight/streak of silver and brown-pink eyes with eyeliner and pink eye-shadow. His jewellery consists of blue dangly earrings, blue hoop bracelets, and a gold chain necklace with one of his feathers on the end. He wears a purple shirt with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows, a white vest with pink accents, black jeans with a belt and chain, and slightly heeled dark brown dress shoes. His expressions often vary from disgusted, angry, sassy, sadistic, seductive and emotionless. Bird-Mouse was once seen to wear a fedora, scarf and glasses while being "hipster Bird-Mouse". This also applies to the Anime/Manga adaptions. When Bird-Mouse was a villain he also wore piercings. He had one piercing on his beak, one on his eyebrow, a row of piercings up both ears and six piercings on his tail. In the Anime Adaption and Manga Adaption he is shown to wear a black leather jacket, tank top, jeans with belt and chain(s), and boots. His piercings remain similar. Character Bird-Mouse is an interesting character who isn't afraid to speak his mind. He is known to be sassy and and is extremely unemphatic and unsympathetic. He only helps people when it benefits him and is highly sadistic. Despite all this, he still wants to be a hero to prove that he can be good. When or if Bird-Mouse actually loves or acknowledges someone, which is very rarely, he is not quick to show it. He does this because he is highly prideful and usually blatantly abuses people he cares about. Bird-Mouse can be quite lazy and not want to co-operate, but if it is someone he cares about, there may be a small chance he will. He is also a highly fashionable person as he judges people by their appearance instead of their personality (this is how he started Birdtadia Chic). History Early Life Not much is known about Bird-Mouses early life or about his family besides his father. Villain Life We do not know how Bird-Mouse became a villain but we know about some of the things he did. Early into his villainy he met his partner in crime Count Fowl. Count Fowl said he wanted Bird Mouse to get to know him better so Bird-Mouse suggested becoming partners in crime to which Count Fowl agreed, and continued to flirt with him, for the duration of their time together. Bird-Mouse did many things with Count Fowl such as holding up banks and shooting random people in the street. Later on, Bird-Mouse and Count Fowl stopped being partners and a while after Bird-Mouse got thrown in jail. Jail Life Bird-Mouse did not spend long in jail, but while he was in there he decided to change for the better and become a superhero. Bird-Mouse mysteriously got bailed and quickly set off to start his new life. Hero Life Bird-Mouse's first step to becoming a superhero was to get a cape, stand on top of a large building and say "I'm the hero this city needs", which for some reason gains him a lot of fanboys and fangirls. Bird-Mouse's second step was to have a side-kick, or as he liked the call them, 'slaves'. Bird-Mouse found the closest fan and demanded them to be accompany him on his adventures. This so happened to be Purrity. Purrity awkwardly accepted and began her life as Bird-Mouse's closest friend (much to her dismay). Bird-Mouse later got rid of the cape due to it looking 'unfashionable', 'drab' and "So last year". Bird-Mouse soon bought Bird-Mouse Tower in Shuwnatopolis where he lived with Purrity. He also started a fashion store called Birdtadia Chic. He continues to do many hero things, and many not so hero things, but still gains all his fans. One day Count Fowl came back. He crashed through (and shattered) the window of Bird-Mouse's room and fell onto the floor, landing on top of him. Bird-Mouse was not too pleased about it already, when suddenly Purrity walked into the room with his tea. Purrity immediately got the wrong idea and became flustered while Bird-Mouse tried to explain that it was a misunderstanding, though Count Fowl did not help with the explanations in the slightest. Bird-Mouse became flustered too and declared Count Fowl as his worst enemy. Count Fowl didn't seem to care and simply hopped back out the window (giving a little wink of course). After many 'encounters' with Count Fowl they become friends again, yet Bird-Mouse still insists they are mortal enemies. But one day Count Fowl took it upon himself to kidnap Paul From Bingo so he could see Bird-Mouse again. Bird-Mouse didn't really care, but he saved Paul anyway (due to Purrity's constant pestering), to which Paul started calling him 'Bird-Chan'. Nowadays, Bird-Mouse has the constant need to bail his Father from jail for rape charges. Bird-Mouse is tired of his father doing things that a normal hero's father wouldn't and they engage in a short fight. But since Bird-Mouse cannot stay mad at his dad, he always manages to forgive him. After a while a strange person came up to Bird-Mouse yelling that he was disrespecting Purrity. This person was called Tacoon. Tacoon yelled that he was not treating women right and the claimed Bird-Mouse to be his new worst enemy. Bird-Mouse did not know what was going on and stood there confused (while Purrity knew exactly what was happening). Many things have happened to Bird-Mouse, but these are the most important stories so far. Relationships Count Fowl Bird-Mouse and Count Fowl started off as Partners in Crime where they were together every day and had very close relationship, however when they broke up (for unknown reasons) they lost most of their bond. When they met again Bird-Mouse did not know what to think. He still wanted to be friends with Count Fowl but his pride got in the way and he said they were worst enemies. Bird-Mouse secretly hoped that Count Fowl wouldn't take it seriously, but when he left his house for a long time, Bird-Mouse became depressed (though he would never admit it). After he and Count Fowl became 'friends' again Bird-Mouse started to enjoy seeing Count Fowl, but being as stubborn as he is, still pretended to hate him. Bird-Mouse occasionally gets flustered around Count Fowl, and that is part of the reason why he still pretends to hate him. Purrity Bird-Mouse thinks of Purrity as a slave and his best friend. Bird-Mouse feels he could tell Purrity anything (except for his feelings - he would never tell anyone that). He does not suspect that Purrity has feelings for him and simply thinks she is just acting how a friend would. He is very overprotective of her but can never tell when she needs protecting. She is like a little sister to Bird-Mouse. Tacoon Bird-Mouse thinks Tacoon is a weird, obsessed fan who has a secret desire to be his slave. So in other words, Bird-Mouse thinks Tacoon is alright. Bird-Mouse loves the fact that he has a proper Enemy that actually does 'evil' things, and gives him a lot of attention. Though Bird-Mouse would consider to let him live with him if he asked, Tacoon refuses until years later, when he eventually does and joins them on their adventures (as the least respected of the group, of course). Paul From Bingo Bird-Mouse despises Paul. He hates the way he calls him Bird-Chan, he hates the way he is useless, and he hates the way he is just there. Bird-Mouse would love to just kill Paul if he wasn't such a respected hero. When Bird-Mouse sees him in his crowds of fans, he usually wouldn't mind because he loves the attention, but Paul doesn't even do anything. He just sits there and looks. Not even a thumbs up or a clap. Nothing. Bird-Mouse hates it. Sir Father ''' Bird-Mouse and his father get along really well. They have quite a close father-son relationship. There are many things that annoy Bird-Mouse about his father, the fact that he rapes little kids, the fact that he shows up out of nowhere at the worst times, and the the way he always feels the need to tell Bird-Mouse that he accepts him, but Bird-Mouse loves his father like a normal person would love their family. Bird-Mouse always has to bail his father out of jail because of his father's terrible hobby, and though Bird-MoHoeshis father accepts him. '''Wilfred B. Honestly Bird-Mouse does not know what to think about Wilfred but all he knows is that he really can get on his nerves. One day he just comes strutting in and announcing that he ''was going to kidnap Bird-Mouse and then proceeded to say the most outrages and illogical things and then after all that he had the nerve to 'forget' everything he said! Ugh Bird-Mouse thinks Wilfred is an evil schemer and should not converse with him anymore. '''Fangirls/Fanboys' Bird-Mouse loves the attention he gets from his fans, and though he loves them as a whole he does not love each one personally. Bird-Mouse acts like a perfect role model in front of his fans and sometimes even poses in romantic ways so that they cheer and scream him on even louder. Sources I wrote the damn thing.